


Bella Note

by wanderingsoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney Movies, Fluff, Harry's really quirky, I can't tag for shit, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i think, louis cries over a Disney movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsoul/pseuds/wanderingsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came to me in a dream.<br/>Just kidding this is the product of me trying to write a completely different fic but I turned on frozen iTunes radios and this gem was born. It's currently 5AM and this is horribly short and unedited but I wanted to get this out.</p><p>The one where Harry and Louis take on the Lady and the Tramp.<br/>or<br/>Louis forces Harry to watch Lady and the Tramp with him and future wining and dining ensues.</p><p>oh disclaimer I don't own anyone if anything and 43rd and peel shouldn't exist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Note

It wasn't a secret that Harry would go to...somewhat abnormal lengths that one usually would go to for someone they loved. Louis shouldn't be surprised really. He just didn't think he'd go this far, but he wasn't complaining one bit.

\---

 

Harry could tell that Louis had thought he had fallen asleep earlier during the film, but the older boy had been wrong. He had been awake the entire time, gently rubbing Louis leg to let him know he was there. Harry watched the ways Louis eyes would crinkle while he smiled fondly at the two dogs on the TV, practically at every scene. He would sometimes hear him whisper, " _they remind me of us H, we're that cute right?_ " Harry, being the odd boyfriend that he is, sat in silence watching his boy. Lady and the Tramp had came on, and Louis had dragged Harry onto their plush couch to watch the film together. _I have to watch your fucking rom coms all the time Harry I think you owe me,_ was Louis main argument in the matter. Of corse Harry didn't mind, but he enjoyed pushing Louis' buttons.

It was at the scene where the Lady and the Tramp were having a dinner, and they had the iconic "spaghetti noodle kiss." Harry frowned to himself, _spaghetti noodle kiss? Is that what it's even called, chris_ t. He began to feel Louis shift, and this could mean one or two things. One, he was uncomfortable (which was highly unlikely consider the two have been together longer than a year and a half), or two, he was crying. Harry reluctantly came to the conclusion that it was the latter.

"Love," Harry asked before pressing a light kiss on Louis' temple, "care to share why you're crying?"

"Who... wha...what are you talking about Harry," Louis said almost indignantly, "I am most certainly not crying."

Harry stifled a laugh before saying, "I can read you like a book doll, what's up?"

Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes were almost saying to Harry, don't make me explain. He groaned, "ok, it's just...it's really romantic you know?" Harry scoffed, faking offense, _romantic? I am the master of romance_. "Shut it Harry, I know you're romantic, you know you're romantic, the whole bloody city of London knows alright, it's just cute s'all, it's been too long since you've wined and dined me Styles, too long," Louis joked before turning his attention back to the movie.

And that was the moment when Harry had thought of the perfect idea for their next anniversary. It wasn't for five months, but still Harry was excited.

\---

_**Five months later** _

Louis had returned home from a long day at work ready to have a beer and pass out on the nearest surface. Maybe even have a nice fuck from Harry later on, after all it was their two year anniversary. They hadn't spoke about any big plans, so Louis wasn't expecting too much. Maybe a card or some flowers. Even if Louis had told Harry to get him nothing, he'd still manage to get him a gift, so there was no possible way Harry didn't have anything up his sleeve.

It was 4:30 and there were no signs of Harry's return from work, even though he was always home before Louis. Opting to not be the crazy, worried boyfriend, Louis tried to think nothing of it. It wasn't until 5:45 when Harry contacted Louis, and Louis was only slightly going insane. He heard the familiar chime of the specific text tone he had assigned to Harry ring and ran to the counter to grab his phone.

_Meet me @ the corner of 43rd and Peel :-) xxx H_

Louis responded quickly before throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a maroon sweater that he knew was Harry's favorite. He made sure the door to their cosy flat was locked before shuffling down the steps to begin his walk. The brisk autumn air fell across Louis' body like a blanket that he welcomed with open arms. Autumn was one of Louis' favorite seasons. The leaves on the ground, the earthy smell that followed you everywhere, everything about autumn was lovely.

He was only walking for what seemed to be five minutes or so when he spotted a large boy, _his_ large boy in the distance and he began to quicken his pace. Louis smiled to himself, he never knew how he ended up with such a lovely soul like Harry, but he intended on keeping him. Harry turned to him, flashing him a smile that Louis returned.

"Hi," Louis spoke softly.

Harry lightly touched Louis' face, before grabbing his chin and planting a soft kiss onto the older boys' lips. After pulling away with a smile, Harry said, "hi doll." Louis smiled fondly at his favorite boy, as much as he hated to admit it he really loved that he was Harry's doll.

"So lover boy," Louis joked, "where are we of to?"

"It's a secrettttttt," Harry drew out, "I'll never tell."

"Pleaseeeeeeeee," Louis begged.

"Nope. Your begging is useless Tomlinson."

"Not even for a blowjob," Louis whispered, trying to get a reaction out of Harry.

Harry laughed before saying, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, save it later." Louis barely had any time to register what was happening when suddenly Harry grabbed Louis' hand and took off running. To where, well Louis obviously had no clue.

"Harry," Louis yelled trying to catch his breath, "slow the fuck down." Harry responded to this by simply coming to a halt in front of a red brick building.

"We are here!' Harry squealed, earning a weird glance from Louis. The sign in the front had read, _Tony's Resturaunt_. The name had rang a bell for Louis, but he couldn't pin point his exact memory of this quaint place.

"Have we been here before babe?" Louis asked curiously.

"Nope, in your dreams maybe," Harry said with a smug look on his face.

"Ok..." Louis said skeptically before following Harry into a small alleyway.

"Harry!" Louis whisper shouted ( _if that's even a thing_ ) frantically, "are you trying to kill me?"

"Louis, shut up," Harry retorted before planting a kiss on Louis' forehead, "prepare to be wined and dined."

Harry pulled Louis along until they came to the back of a building, which Louis presumed was the back of the resturaunt. Harry let go of Louis' hand and knocked on the door only to be greated by a thin Italian man. Louis could barely understand what the man was saying due to his thick accent, but he seemed delighted to see the couple. Suddenly two waiters shuffled out the door carrying a preset dining tabled. Once the table was sat down, Harry pulled Louis chair out like a true gentlemen before sitting in a chair himself.

"Harry," Louis asked, seeming confused, "what is all this?"

"You said you wanted to be wined and dined," Harry spoke while sprouting a blush, "and I figured you loved that scene in the Lady and the Tramp so much I figured...we could....recreate it?"

At that very moment, Louis heart swelled with so much love for the boy in front of him, he couldn't do anything but surge forward and kiss Harry on the mouth. Suddenly he heard the door open, and pulled away to see a waiter carrying over a single tray of spaghetti and meatballs, just like in the movie. Louis could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes but willed them away. The fact that someone so beautiful like Harry could care for him this much meant the world to Louis.

"Well c'mon doll," Harry spoke while trying to pick up a noodle, managing to only get a little sauce on his chin. He motioned to Louis to pick up the other end. _Oh god_ , Louis thought, _we aren't seriously doing this are we_. Harry's eyes seemed to say, _fuck yes we are_.

And if Harry made Louis kiss him several times again with a pasta noodle shared between their lips, Louis couldn't bring himself to care. He had his boy, and his own little fairy tale, and that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at ending things but it felt like a good place toooooo stop and I haven't really done any narrative writing since Feb so I'm rusty ok. Keep in mind it's 5:19 am and I'm tired. I hoped u liked it. Find me @ coldplaypayno on twitter.


End file.
